


The Green Card Marriage

by Sterekaddict



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Derek, Divorce, Green Card Marriage, M/M, awkward dinners, derek hale / stiles stilinski - Freeform, strip clubs, upset stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekaddict/pseuds/Sterekaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did get this idea from an episode of Parks and Recreation! I just saw the episode and thought 'This would make great Sterek' So here it is, enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Green Card Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I did get this idea from an episode of Parks and Recreation! I just saw the episode and thought 'This would make great Sterek' So here it is, enjoy :)

Stiles has no fucking idea what he's doing. He just met some guy, at a bar and they went home together, but it didn't go where he expected. 

"Okay so you're telling me you want to get married before your green card expires in two months so you can stay in America?" 

"Isnt that what I just said?" Derek deadpans. 

"Well yes but I don't get it, why me? Why pick me to be your fake husband? I mean look at me," Stiles gestures to his body. "I mean no maybe don't, but look I'm not sure if this is a good idea, no one would even believe I could land someone as hot as you!" Stiles stands up and paces around the room, thinking and debating on what he should do. He knows he cant call Scott about this right now, because that's a little stupid. He sighs a little too loudly before turning to face Derek. 

"Okay, yeah I'll do it, only because I'm really nice and I think you're kinda cool and you seem to really like it here, so yeah" Stiles runs his hands through his hair. 

"You only have to do it until I'm registered as a permanent resident that's all." Derek stands, holding out his hands a little. 

"Yeah dude I'll do it okay?" 

"Okay," Derek nods. "So when is the wedding?"

*  
"Scott this is ridiculous, do I really need to wear this?" 

"I cant believe you didn't tell me you've had a boyfriend for who knows how long!" 

"You never asked" Stiles shrugs, looking at himself in the mirror. "Its not a big deal, just two dudes getting married, no big deal." 

"You're getting married! It's a big deal Stiles, you look fine" Scott gives him a crooked smile before leaving the room to stand with the small group of people they invited. 

Stiles looks at himself once again, he's wearing a basic white button down, and a slim black tie, along with tight black dress pants. "What the fuck am I doing?" He whispers to himself before opening the door to the small chapel, walking out to where Derek is standing, wearing something similar to Stiles. 

Stiles mutters curses under his breath, but he's actually smiling, a little excited to be getting married, even if its not real. Its not bad to be excited about a fake wedding right? He takes his place beside Derek, before he takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. He's got to keep up appearances, he has to make their relationship somewhat convincing. 

The wedding stuff is surprisingly short, before they exchange vows (that they came up with together and they seem pretty believable) before the kissing part comes. And that's when Stiles gets nervous, he totally forgot about the kissing part, not that he isn't ready, he brushed his teeth like 3 times and ate like 10 mints. 

Derek looks at Stiles and smiles a little giving his hand a small reassuring squeeze. Stiles kind of freezes when Derek starts leaning in for the kiss, but he reminds himself that its all fake and its not real, so it doesn't matter. Stiles meets Derek the rest of the way before their lips meet in a soft, open mouthed kiss. Stiles is surprised, but he pulls Derek closer, deepening the kiss. To make it believable of course! Duh! 

Their first kiss was nice, the after party thing was nice, going home was even better. Stiles had moved in with Derek a couple weeks ago, so their things are mingled together in Derek's large spacious loft. Stiles takes his regular spot on the couch while Derek takes a shower. Stiles gets back up and walks around the loft, yanking off his tie. 

"I cant believe I just got married..." Stiles literally had no idea that he would ever marry someone he doesn't even know, he literally met Derek at the bar and now they're sharing each others last names, and Stiles is really confused. 

*  
It's been about 6 months since Stiles and Derek have gotten married, and they haven't kissed at all and they don't even sleep in the same bed, Stiles just sleeps on the couch like a dog and he feels pathetic. Maybe this whole thing was such a stupid idea in the first place, Derek and him talk a lot and they know a lot about each other already which is a start. Derek is a great surgeon at the local hospital and he makes a shit ton of money which is nice, and Stiles just works in some boring government office job. 

"Hey Derek?" Stiles peeks into Derek's bedroom, catching him reading a book on his bed. 

"Yeah whats up?" 

"I'm gonna rent a movie..do you wanna watch it with me? Its about aliens or something.." Stiles stands there awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his shirt, waiting for Derek's reply. 

Derek nods and closes his book, walking back to the living room with Stiles, taking a seat next to him on the couch. Stiles types in a code to pay for the movie before pulls his knees to his chest. Derek isn't much farther away on the couch, but he's close enough for Stiles to feel the heat coming off his body. Stiles just keeps his eyes on the screen, trying to focus on not scooting closer.

Its about 20 minutes into the movie before Derek puts his arm on the back of the couch beside Stiles. He scoots closer to Derek, leaning his body against the other mans. 

"What are you doing?" Derek asks raising his eyebrows. 

Stiles mutters an apology. "Sorry...I just thought...never mind sorry.." Stiles scoots away, leaning against the arm of the couch, pulling his legs closer to his body, not even glancing back at Derek. 

"No that's not what I meant.. we can sit closer if you want to, I-" Derek looks over at Stiles, before reaching his hand out to him. "Come here." 

Stiles smiles sheepishly, scooting back, leaning against Derek once again, Derek's arm curling around Stiles' shoulders. Derek smells really good, like the outdoors, and vanilla? Stiles is pretty sure that's what it is, and it doesn't hurt that Derek is really good looking, and actually really nice. Stiles toys with the wedding ring on his finger. 

"Did you pick me on purpose or was it because I was just close by.. and desperately available?" Stiles sits up, facing Derek. 

"I picked you because you seemed nice and that you'd understand I needed help." 

"I'm glad I could help but I think I would like to go to bed now.." Stiles reaches for the remote and turns off the movie. 

"You can take my bed tonight okay?" 

Stiles doesn't argue.

*  
Being with Derek is a little difficult sometimes. They don't fight but they also don't communicate. Like at all. Stiles is sitting in his office at work, probably overthinking everything he's ever done that's led up to this, until he gets a call from Lydia. 

"Sup Lyds." 

"I looked up your boyfriend and I think you have some serious explaining to do Stiles. Why didn't you tell anyone?" 

"Tell anyone what?" 

"Don't lie to me Stilinski, I know that Derek is from Canada and you totally married him before his green card expired!" 

"Yeah...you're right that's what I did but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? I wanted to help okay? And you know that sometimes I have a hard time saying no to extremely attractive people, which is like almost never because no one ever talks to me but that's beside the point okay?" 

"Okay I wont tell anyone, but you need to sort this out." She hangs up leaving Stiles sulking in his office. He didn't think it was such a big deal trying to help Derek out. Derek has gotten pretty far, he has his own job, which he makes a lot of money at, and he has a place to live too! Stiles just couldn't let those things be taken away from Derek just because he isn't from the United States. 

*  
Stiles takes off his jacket and kicks off his shoes as he steps into Derek's loft that's completely empty. Stiles walks into Derek's room, looking around before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Stiles lets the water run over him but he feels too tired and upset to stand so he just sits, not even caring that he could fall asleep. 

Stiles wakes up to a knocking at the bathroom door, and extremely cold water raining down on him. He quickly turns it off and wraps a towel around himself, before opening the door and turning his face away from Derek. 

"S' all yours.." Stiles grips his towel tighter and walking away to grab some clothes from somewhere in his living room space. He slips boxers on under his towel before dropping it and pulling on a t-shirt. He bends back down picking up to towel to dry his hair, sitting on the couch pulling a blanket over himself. 

Derek appears beside the couch with a worried glance on his face. 

"Are you okay? You seem off today." 

"I'm fantastic Derek just fine." 

"Talk." He says sitting beside Stiles. 

"I still don't understand why you wanted to-- Lydia found out that you're not actually my boyfriend and..I don't know Derek.." 

"I'm sorry I put you through this..." 

"Yeah whatever..." Stiles pulls on some pants and shoes. "I think I just need to have some time to myself or something... I don't know when I'll be back so feel free to do whatever.." 

Stiles leaves and goes back to work, needing a distraction from Derek. 

*

The next few weeks fly by quickly, and Stiles finds out that Derek will soon be a permanent resident of the U.S and to be honest he's kinda happy for Derek, so now Derek wont have to pretend that this marriage is a real thing, and then Stiles can move back out and live in the shitty apartment he spends most of his time in, other than that one gay bar behind 'The Stop and Shop'. Where he doesn't even get hit on, surprise, surprise. Not really. 

Stiles is just really socially awkward and nothing makes sense to him lately. And he talks too much about things that don't matter, things that no one cares about and maybe that bothers him a little, but its who he is and it doesn't matter at all. 

Stiles wants to call Derek and congratulate him when his phone rings with a call from Allison. 

"Hey Ally whats up?" 

"I just saw Derek on the fourth floor of the police station. He was leaving the divorce center.. is something going on?" 

"Oh yeah...Derek and I are getting divorced.." Stiles says, trying to hide the shocked tone in his voice, because he had no idea Derek and him were getting divorced.

"I'm so sorry, what happened?" 

"I don't really know" 

"I'm getting the office together so we can all go out to dinner and do whatever you want okay?"

"Sure..thanks Ally." Stiles hangs up before she can say anything else and just lays his head on his desk wondering what's wrong with him. 

*  
Stiles ends up telling Allison and Scott about the whole arrangement with Derek, not seeing why it matters anymore. The restaurant they're at is 2 towns over and its an okay place. The food is good and the soft music they play there is nice. 

"Stiles..?" Scott pulls him away from the group. "Look, I see the way that you look at Derek okay?"

"What the one filled with hatred and stupidity?" Stiles scoffs.

"No, you look at him like you love him and I totally see the way you look at his butt whenever he leaves the room okay?" Stiles looks down before shaking his head and walking back to the group.

"Guys really can we just go to the strip club behind Danny's house? C'mon it could be fun" 

Allison nods and everyone pays for their meals before leaving. The drive to the club is pretty short but once they get in Stiles kind of starts having a good time, until Danny comes up to him and asks him something that makes him feel like the shittiest person ever. 

"Would you mind if I asked Derek out..? Since you'll be divorced and all soon?" 

"Sure Danny go for it I don't care." Stiles finishes his beer and gets up, walking across the club and sitting down.Scott comes over with one of the dancers a few minutes later. 

"Hey Stiles this is uh..." 

"Sierra" The dancer says before smiling. 

"I paid her to give you a dance so yeah enjoy." 

"Scott not please I don't want to.." 

"Can I get my money back then?" Scott asks the dancer and she shakes her head. "See not refundable Stiles so just take it please, try to have some fun." 

Stiles nods, and Sierra drops her robe and starts giving Stiles a lap dance. Normally he would enjoy this, but its just really bumming him out and he cant take it, he feels like he's about to cry. 

"Okay no I'm sorry I cant do this." Stiles gently moves the dancer away before standing up, and almost passing out, from all the stress and panic he's been having today. "Please I just want to go home Scott please take me home.." stiles clings to his best friend before he's hoisted up in the air. He hears mumbling as Scott talks to Allison and then they're walking to the car and driving back to Derek's loft.

*

Stiles is slipping in and out of consciousness from the panic when he hears Allison talking to Derek.

"I cant believe you, you are such a manipulative ass hole and you don't deserve Stiles at all, please take him he's probably had too much to drink"

Scott hands Stiles over to Derek before he closes the door. Derek takes Stiles to his room and sets him on the bed, going to take off his shoes and stuff so he can go to sleep. 

"D'rek hey its youuu" 

"Yes its me and its looks like you've had too much to drink." Derek says taking Stiles' shoes off and tossing them somewhere else.

"Derek I gotta tell you something okay? S' very important and I need you listening" Stiles pushes himself up before crossing his legs in front of him. 

"What is it?" Derek sits in front of Stiles, waiting for him to speak. Stiles rubs his face with both hands and looks at Derek, and he looks....completely sober, and Derek notices he hardly even smells of alcohol. 

"I wanted to be sober when I told you this, and now is a good a time as ever since you plan on divorcing me soon. This isn't some ploy to get you to stay with me or something I just don't want to keep this a secret from you, even if this marriage is fake, we're kind of friends and anyway..Derek.." Stiles looks down at his hands before continuing. "Derek I like you..." 

"Stiles--" Derek tries. 

"No please let me finish," Stiles can feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Derek, I like you a lot okay? I really like you and being fake married to you was kinda fun and I love hanging out with you and I love being around you, even if you don't like me I don't care, but I'm tired of hiding my feelings...Derek I think I might lo--" 

"Stiles please stop talking I cant.." 

"If there was always someone else please tell me okay? I'll just sign the divorce papers and move out and you can get on with your life I don't care! But I'm not going to let you leave without telling you how I feel and I might be really stupid for doing this but what do I have to lose right? Nothing, I don't have anything..." Stiles finishes, tears dripping off his cheeks and onto his hands. 

"There was never anyone else and I'm sorry I used you so I could stay here, that was really wrong of me and I wish you didn't feel this way about me, because I like you a lot too and I'm not good at these things..I don't want to hurt you." Derek pulls Stiles into his arms and rocks him a little to calm him down. "Please stop crying" 

"I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye that's all." Derek clings to Derek likes he's the last drink of water on earth. "So you like me huh? I knew you couldn't resist me, Stiles Stilinski, quit wit extraordinaire." Derek wipes the tears from Stiles' face, with the long sleeve under his scrubs. Stiles pulls away and looks at him. 

"Can I kiss you now? Is that a thing we do now? Can I do that? Please tell me I can do that" 

"Yes you can do that." Derek pulls Stiles in for their long awaited second kiss, and it is amazing. 

"So are we married for real now?"


End file.
